


Blood and Gore In Vivid Technicolor

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: AntiDark [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>'Cause nobody loves me</em><br/><em>It's true</em><br/><em>Not like you do</em><br/>Sour Times - Portishead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Gore In Vivid Technicolor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessed With a Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817678) by [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty), [Quintessentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessentia/pseuds/Quintessentia). 



> based on the end of chapter 10, immediately after the phone call between dark and anti

_“ETA is 4:45 AM,”_ Anti hums over the phone, Dark settling into bed more comfortably. _“Be there on time or you’ll be the one getting punched when I see you.”_

“I wouldn’t have expected anything different anyways," Dark smiles, hanging up before Anti can. He sighs, settling on his back and staring up at the ceiling, the room too dark to see anything but shadow. He grins, so big his face hurts with the force of it. Anti's coming, and Dark would probably be repulsed by the way his human heart speeds up, but he's too excited to care.

Ever since he'd first heard his voice and seen him on Mark's computer screen, he was in love. He whispered his name in their shared consciousness like a mantra, a prayer; _Anti Anti Anti_. Anti was one of the only things Dark had wanted in his short existence, the only thing that made his heart race besides the feeling of warm blood on his hands, the terrified sounds of someone fighting to stay alive. Dark laid flat on his back, smiling idly in the dark like the lovesick fool he was.

His mind was filled with thoughts of Anti, his sharp smile and cool tone, the way he'd spoken to him over the phone. Dark couldn't help but smile over the conversation they'd just had, as close to flirting as Anti had ever gotten. It made Dark even more excited for his arrival, if that was possible. He had a very good feeling about this, and he couldn’t wait to finally be face to face with the target of his infatuation, to be near him on a daily basis.

He let his mind wander, imagining all the scenarios that could transpire. Anti walking through the crowd at the airport, head held high as he cut through the crowd of insignificant mortals. Having him right beside Dark as they drove to the apartment, so close he could touch him. Having him here, with Dark, every single day. Close proximity and shared living space, his scent in the pillows, his voice echoing off the walls instead of ringing through the phone from half a world away. It made his grin grow wide again just thinking about it.

He wanted nothing more then to be with him all the time, as close as he could get to the other. He wanted to be completely engulfed by everything Anti, to taste his skin and feel the beating of his human heart. To stare into those beautiful eyes, bleeding and putrid and hypnotic. To listen to his low voice, feel his skin against his. He wanted to grip his hips until he left bruises on his fragile human skin, to steal his breath and voice and taste his mouth with his own. He wanted to drown in him, to feel him and hear him and taste him and smell him. He sucked in a deep breath, wishing Anti was already there. Wishing he could reach over and touch his sleeping form, to smell him and hear him and feel him laying beside him in the dark. He wanted to run his hands through his hair and over his body, to leave love bites and kisses on every inch of his pale skin.

He wanted to see the look on his face when he ripped someone apart, to see his cool mask break into a look of pure unbridled rage. To see his pale hands coated in blood, his sharp teeth bared in a snarl. He wanted to lick the blood off his teeth and mouth and kiss him until he was dizzy with oxygen deprivation. He wanted to rip him open just to feel closer, to hold his still-beating heart captive like Anti held his.

Dark knew that with enough time Anti would come around. He was already warming up to Dark, slowly but surely. Dark knew that with the proximity and some patience he could get Anti to love him back. He wasn't patient by any means, and never had been, but he could try to be if it meant having Anti all to himself. To have him return his affections, to keep him close and never have to let go. To make Anti his.

He huffed, turning over to look at the clock before rolling back again, staring at the ceiling.

He wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.


End file.
